A Force de Mots
by Lenaleska
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et de mini-OS sur Zack et Cloud. Lorsque les mots volent à bout de phrases et que les pensées s'égarent... Du fluffy jusqu'au dramatique, Zack/Cloud à toutes les sauces !
1. Quand le ciel était encore bleu

**_Auteur_** : Lenaleska

**_Titre_** : A force de mots... (Ne m'oublies pas)

**_Statut_** : Recueil d'histoires courtes

**_Genre_** : Romance / General - Préparez vos nerfs, je sens que tout va y passer X)

**_Pairing_** : Cloud x Zack

**_Rating_** : K+ - Au grand pire des cas, ce sera du T, pas plus ;)

**_Disclaimer & Base_** : C'est vraiment nécessaire de vous dire que rien ne m'appartiens ? Vous voulez me faire déprimer ? TT.TT

**_Note générale_** : C'est dans ce recueil que seront écrits tous mes drabbles et courts O.S (des grands drabbles en somme xD) sur le couple Z/C, le genre de petites choses qui ne méritent pas de créer une nouvelle "story" pour des récits aussi petits. Cela dit, la fréquence de parution peut être tout à fait irrégulière. Je ne me forcerait pas à avoir des idées, j'attendrait tout gentiment que la spontanéité soit de mon côté pour cela ) Rassurez-vous, je pense qu'avec la reprise des cours il en viendra d'autres assez vite. Ne cherchez surtout pas à comprendre pourquoi, voyons X)

Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller faire un tour sur les autres recueils "100 mots pour" de Fuyuka, "En Deux Mots" de Miss Kazu et "Petites Histoires sur Zack et Cloud" de KimieVII n.n

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
Titre** : Quand le ciel était encore bleu  
**Genre** : Drabble  
**Note** : Chez Works il indique 100 mots. Ici, c'est 101 / Libre à vous de croire qui vous voulez X) Un récit qui me turlipinait beaucoup jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive en connaissant maintenant le drabble. Le dialogue entre Zack et Aerith dans C.C vous permettra sans doute encore mieux de visualiser cette histoire. "A : Tu es si beau... / Z : Le visage ? / A : Non. Tes yeux. Ils ont la couleur du ciel..." Je préfère vous prévenir, c'est ma première expérience du style n.n"

-

De ses dernières forces, Zack regardait le ciel. Gris, il annonçait la pluie.

Ces larmes célestes qui se mélangeraient bientôt aux siennes, carmines.

Il se sentait déchiré, écorché, la chair à vif. Et pourtant, il pensait à lui.

A lui qui disait aimer contempler ses yeux de ciel.

Quand le crépuscule de sang ne s'était pas encore coucher dessus ...

Puis une éclaircie apparut soudainement près de lui.

Cloud, ce petit bout de soleil, à lui. Ce nuage qui venait compléter son firmament.

Il n'avait plus de regret. Pourvu que ce soleil batte encore.

Tandis que son cœur lentement s'arrêtait…

-

Quand je vous disais de préparer vos nerfs X) Entre mon humour habituel et la mélancolie, vous serez servies xD  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait rudement plaisir n.n  
A la prochaine, j'espère ! Et gros chuus xXx


	2. SOLDIER or Monster ?

**Titre** : SOLDIER or Monster ?  
**Genre** : Drabble  
**Note** : Je commence à me demander de quelle façon les ordis comptent les mots X) Hélas, j'ai bien peur de ne pas aller sur la joie sur celui-ci non plus nn' Je sais, Zack finit par le lui dire dans Crisis Core (quoi ? mais lisez xD). Alors imaginez que cette scène se passe avant et vous me rendrez heureuse xD Plus sérieusement, en espérant que celui-là vous plaise. Je vous assure que le prochain sera plus joyeux nn' Merci aux lecteurs et pour toutes vos reviews n.n

-  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
-

A peine arrivé dans son appartement, le blondinet avait assaillit son ami, un sourire au bout des lèvres.

"Zack, j'ai peut-être une chance de rentrer bientôt dans le SOLDAT !"

"Ah ! C'est bien."

Cloud s'énerva soudain.

"C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait !?"

"Cloud, je… Hmm, désolé. Bien joué, Spike, continues comme ça !"

Zack s'était rattrapé comme un chat sur ses pattes, tout rayonnant de tendresse et d'encouragement, pourtant sincère.

Il se doutait bien que Cloud ne devait pas être des plus convaincus.

Mais il ne pourrait décidément jamais lui avouer ce qu'était le SOLDAT en réalité…


	3. Un talent particulier

**Titre** : Un talent particulier  
**Genre** : Drabble  
**Note** : C'est à se demander si ça ne va pas finir par être un recueil de drabbles tout simplement nn" Enfin bon, les heures de permanence ne me réussissent pas, raison pour laquelle je n'accroche pas à ce drabble pourtant mignon sur les bords -mais alors vraiment sur les bords vous voyez x)- . Ceci dit, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews (je vous aimeuh) et bonne lecture n.n

-  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
-

"Dis, tu crois que je suis bon en quelque chose ?"

Cloud, la tête posée sur les genoux à Zack, semblait au ton de sa voix à la fois inquiet et curieux. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de son aîné qui s'efforçait avec

maints efforts de ne pas rire, il comprit dans un soupir que ça n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait avoir une réponse sérieuse à ses tourments.

"Ah ça, je peux au moins t'assurer que tu es délicieux sous les draps" le rassura malicieusement le brun, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, faisant rougir instantanément

son compagnon.

"Baka…"


	4. Motivation sportive fairienne

**Titre** : Motivation sportive fairienne  
**Genre** : Drabble  
**Note** : Je crois que je m'implique trop dans ce que j'écrit XD Mais bien sûr que j'aime le sport, voyons, quelle question nn" (Gyah ha ha, au bûcher oui ! è.é) Style narratif, ça change. Beaucoup trop x) Merci encore à toutes et à tous pour vos si encourageant commentaires xXx

-  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
-

Des accroupissements, toujours des accroupissements, encore des accroupissements…

Cloud les aurait envoyés au diable, ces exercices stupides et sans intérêt.

Se baisser, se relever, balancement des bras, et tout ça pour quoi ?

Recevoir les gracieuses réprimandes de son entraîneur, leur rappelant aimablement qu'ils ne deviendraient jamais des SOLDAT à ce rythme-là.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Un nouveau mentor avait été affecté à son groupe.

C'était un homme à la fière crinière noire et au sourire ravageur qui lui adressa un séduisant clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers les autres.

Peut-être que le sport serait plus intéressant à présent…


	5. Professeur particulier d'éducation…

**Titre** : Professeur particulier d'éducation…  
**Genre** : Eh bien c'est une excellente question x)  
**Note** : Vui vui, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche (chez moi donc) et je me fais soigner (par des gens comme moi). Mais je vous avais dis que j'allais mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus amusant que le début nn" Sincères excuses pour un dialogue pareil que je devais à tout prix concrétiser sinon il m'aurait encore fait rire longtemps. Mais aussi plus sérieusement, merci. Merci à vous tous et même si je ne réponds pas toujours à vos reviews -surtout pour les non-identifiés x)-, sachez que vous me mettez du soleil dans mes journées nn

-  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
-

-Hum…Cloud ? Je ne voudrais pas te plomber davantage le moral que ne le fais le soleil mais il te reste encore neuf tours de terrain. Sur dix.

-Effectivement tu ne me le plombes pas, tu me le coules, admire la nuance…

-… A moins que tu ne préfères faire des séries de quelques centaines d'accroupissements comme tu les aime tant, n'est-il pas, avec un maître en la matière comme moi.

-Décidé à me montrer la réalité des choses, dis-moi.

-Héhé, c'est bien toi qui disais vouloir…

-T'es gentil, je me souviens parfaitement de l'énormité que j'ai bien pu sortir.

-Ce que c'était adorable d'ailleurs : "Zack, j'en ai ras le pissenlit d'être aussi peu motivé et irresponsable sur mon éducation physique, tu veux bien m'aider à régulariser mon souffle ? Siteuplait ?" Si c'était que ton éducation physique, Cloudy, j'avais presque envie de te sauter dessus. Mais t'as pas voulu… Pourtant, le sport de chambre, tu sais…

-La ferme ! Et même si en plus j'avais envie d'arrêter de rougir pour un rien, j'ai pas envie que mon endurance soit liée à _ça_ !

-Pourquoi ce point levé en ma direction, ce regard rempli de haine et de cruauté, ce ton si méchant, si cassant, si violent ? Attention, je vais me mettre en mode "Puppy Eyes" et appeler la SPA !

-…T'exagère pas un peu, là ?

-Hem, nous disions donc. Neuf tours chéri, il te reste neuf tours. Pour essayer de ne plus souffler comme un Chocobo en rut, je veux dire, en charrette. Baisse cette main je t'ai dis.

-Bien, je suppose donc que prétexter un trouble de la mémoire périodique provoqué par un Mog tombé à l'envers avec les ailes en moins sur la partie bilatérale de ma tête n'arrangera pas mes dires…?

-Eh, c'est pas moi qui suis censé prétendre des excuses bidons ?

-Non. Tu ne les prétends pas, tu les affirmes.

-Erf, c'est vrai. Ah mais que bonjour Cloud ! Tiens, tu es encore là ?

-Oh ça va, hein !


	6. You remembered

**Titre** : You Remember  
**Genre** : Drabble  
**Note** : Une phrase de Crisis Core que je trouve trop mignonne dans son contexte. (Edit : j'en sais finalement rien si c'est Remember ou Remembered, dans les sous-titre anglais c'est au passé, un site aurait-il fait une faute de frappe ? Rah, zuteuh ._. Tant pis, j'met au passé, ça m'arrange en plus xD) En espérant qu'il vous plaise malgré sa simplicité et merci pour tout n___n

---

Il marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs de la tour Shin-Ra quand un détail le frappa, venant d'une pièce qu'il venait tout juste de dépasser et l'arrêta dans son élan.

Zack fit marche arrière et se mit alors à sourire franchement face à ce qu'il voyait.

Dans cette salle, une tête blonde parut surprise et gênée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'on l'observait.

-Oh, sa…salut, bafouilla le cadet.

-Hé, tu t'appelles Cloud, c'est bien ça ?

-Tu t'en ai souvenu…

-Bien sûr ! répliqua le brun. Un garçon aussi mignon ne s'oublie pas, acheva t-il les yeux pétillants de malice.


	7. Dis moi que tu dors

**Titre** : Dis-moi que tu dors.  
**Genre** : Drabble  
**Note** : J'ai pensé à un poème de Rimbaud lorsque je l'ai écrit. Sans doute le plus connu de lui, je ne vous dirai pas lequel, ça gâcherai la surprise x) -genre y en a une. Première fois que je fais une référence littéraire et piètre en plus de ça, je m'arrange franchement pas --" Avant d'aller voir mon psy (c'est à dire moi xD), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture n.n Et encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, mais ça je ne cesserai de le dire =D

* * *

Tu parais si serein ainsi.

Le sourire ne t'a pas quitté, il reste perlé à tes lèvres, comme brodé par un fil de joie.

Joie de vivre. Je la sens qui me nargue, déjà. Rien en toi n'a vraiment changé.

La pluie te rend si beau. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'aimerai être un nuage, et pouvoir les imiter.

Mais ne t'en fais pas. Et puis… Tout ira bien. Non ?

C'est ce que tu disais, juste avant.

Je sais que tu dors. Dors. Je n'y arriverai plus, à dormir.

Tout ira bien.

Je crois.

"Bonne nuit. Zack…"

Enfin… je… crois…


	8. Entre Petits Monstres

Hiya ! Long time no see, huh x3 Le pire étant que ça fait quelques mois qu'ils traînent ces drabbles et que ça n'aurait rien changé qu'ils sortent le jour d'Halloween ou non x')  
Du coup vous en avez deux pour le prix d'un, soldes d'automne ! et je vous retrouve au prochain~

x

* * *

x

Entres Petits Monstres

-Zack…

Cloud soupira à en faire frissonner un mort tandis que le susnommé leva vers lui un regard humide

à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien, bien qu'il ne faisait que confirmer l'idée du blond bien étrangement vêtu.

-Mais ça fait très peur, un tomberry. Je ne changerais pas d'idée, déclara-t-il finalement sur un ton boudeur, l'air abattu comme un phénix trop cuit.

-Zack, tu es censé effrayer les gens, pas être mignon au point qu'ils en fassent une hyperglycémie…

-Mon vampire préféré a dit que j'étais mignon ! jubila Zack, vainqueur, agitant sa lanterne tomberrienne.

-Je vais finir par mordre…


	9. Zack fais moi peur

Et voici le deuxième~! Et il y en a une à qui celui-là devrait rappeler quelques souvenirs x') (Lena, absolument douée pour ne pas rire de ses propres blagues surtout quand elles sont censées faire peur~). Merci de tout cœur de votre lecture et votre soutien, en espérant que ces petits bouts de phrases vous plaisent, gros bisous ! ^o^

x

* * *

x

Zack fais-moi peur

« Il régnait sur la plaine un silence angoissant et tous les chocobos se turent brusquement, laissant leurs cavaliers perplexes,

seuls dans la pénombre qui voilait le ciel et bientôt leur vision. Nul signe de vie ne semblait vouloir se manifester. Lorsque tout à coup… ZLACK! »

-…Tu as une araignée dans les cheveux.

En réalité, le jeune blond effectuait maints efforts pour ne pas rire, et l'obscurité de la chambre l'aidait grandement.

-Respect. Une si belle ambiance, il n'y a que toi pour la briser en un temps éclair, ronchonna le Puppy. … J'ai quoi dans les cheveux ?


End file.
